The most popular girls at Barden
by neverhappy10
Summary: Literally the worst and most unfunny thing I've ever written. I can't even.


**THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. IGNORE ME.**

* * *

"Hi, is Beca here? I'm her...boyfriend," said the boy as he approached two girls standing in the large rehearsal room, casually chatting with each other like best friends.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, eyeing him up and down with slight annoyance. "Who let you in here?"

"A girl named Lilly, I think, and who are **you**?" The boy retorted, looking at Chloe.

"I asked you first," she argued, putting a hand on her hips.

"I asked you second."

The two instantly got caught in an intense staring match. Neither backing down. It was then that the blonde who had been standing next to Chloe, watching the conversation, spoke up.

"She's Chloe Beale." The girl informed him, gesturing to the redhead. "Captain of the Bellas, honors student and part time model."

"Oh." The boy looked slightly intimidated, taking a step back. "I'm Jesse," he introduced. "I'm new here."

"What?" The redhead scrunches her nose in surprise, looking at the blonde next to her. "Lilly's not even in charge of the door today, why is she letting random people in?"

"I think Ashley's on door duty today, she's been here all year."

Jesse cleared his throat and extends his hand for her to shake when she turned her attention back to him, but Chloe just cocked an eyebrow. "You don't really know how things work around here, do you, Jess?"

"It's, uh, Jesse..."

The ginger almost laughed, waving him away. "Doesn't matter. Beca's not here, and does she know she's your girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

Chloe sighed dramatically, "Listen, I don't know how to tell you this, but she doesn't want you. We had a little, how do you say, tete-a-tete in the showers the other day." She reminisced, a smirk creeping onto her face at the memory.

"That's exactly how you say tete-a-tete, Chloe. You have a minor in French and you did a semester at La Sorbonne." The blonde deadpanned.

"B-but I have juice pouches and Rocky..." Jesse stammered.

"All you're saying is that you're a big movie nerd? Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Beca hates movies." She pointed out, loudly whispering the last part mockingly.

"I'm not saying anything!" He puts both his hands up in frustration. How is any of this happening right now? "I'm just saying..."

"You know what, let's call her right now," Chloe said, already getting her phone out of her pocket and dialing the familiar number.

It barely rings once before being picked up, the redhead putting her on speaker. "Hi babe, what's up? God I'm still sore from yesterday. I mean that thing you did w-"

"Beca!"

"Jesse?"

"I thought we were dating..."

There's an audible sigh on the other end. "Dude, you forced me to watch Star Wars with you while you fanboy over every scene?"

"So we're not dating? You're dating this Chloe girl?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah dude."

A quick goodbye later and Chloe flips her phone shut triumphantly. "Satisfied?"

Jesse stared at her. "This isn't over, Beale."

Chloe chuckled incredulously, stepping closer to the boy, practically towering over him in her heels.

"Do you _know_ who you're talking to? I'm Chloe Beale. Let me tell you how things work here."

"I already know how things work around here." Jesse immediately shot back.

"I'm captain of the Bellas, this is my school, and I don't know where the hell you're from, but I run things here. This is me telling you that you need to learn your place."

"Guess what, I already know those things."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Taco Bell you guys." Everyone spun around to see Fat Amy approaching them with a huge bag of food, oblivious to the situation. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a Diet Coke or strawberry shake, so I kinda got both..."

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock shook Chloe from the really really odd dream to a Beca who's looking at her in amusement like she's about to burst into fits of laughter at any given moment.

"You fell asleep there."

Chloe rubbed her eyes lazily. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," the brunette replied. "Miss Captain of the Bellas, honors student and part time model..."


End file.
